Reconocer una cara
by Mina-the-owl
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si en el episodio crisis de identidad hubiera habido alguien para ver al descubierto la cara del héroe?  Voy a intentar cntinuar esto, a ver si lo consigo.
1. Chapter 1

Siempre me ha gustado leer comics, y cuando digo siempre es desde que tengo memoria, sobre todo los de superhéroes, y aunque, siendo sincera, ya era mayor para ellos, me seguían gustando, y la verdad era que no me importaba.

Por eso la primera vez que oí hablar de spiderman me dejé llevar por completo por la emoción, y acepté, sin ni siquiera planteármelo, que era un superhéroe de la realidad. Empecé a comprar diarios para saber más sobre él, y eso me hizo aumentar mi buen criterio, porque estaba claro que la verdad siempre estaba camuflada (o eliminada en el caso del Buggle), pero a mí no consiguieron engañarme.

Más tarde empecé a seguirle siempre que le veía para intentar hablar con él, pero al cabo de un tiempo lo dejé porque me di cuenta de que nunca le iba a alcanzar. Poco después dejé de comprar diarios, no me malinterpretéis, sabía lo suficiente sobre lo buena persona que era y lo que podía aguantar con sus poderes, no había información nueva que sacar.

No pasó nada nuevo hasta que nos tuvimos que trasladar a Queens por el trabajo de mi padre, habíamos acabado el traslado y nos dirigíamos a la escuela para matricularme, pero un policía paró a mi padre diciéndole algo de un gran monstruo negro que estaba luchando contra spiderman, mi padre le hizo caso, pero yo me escabullí y me metí entre los coches, salí a una calle bastante grande, desierta, excepto por un grupo de periodistas en la otra esquina de la manzana y las figuras de los dos luchadores.

De pronto el monstruo arrinconó al héroe contra un coche del lado opuesto al mío, spiderman lo volcó, ahora estaba boca abajo, de cara a mí, pero no me había visto, y en ese momento no llevaba la máscara, segundos más tarde consiguió recuperarla, pero su rostro ya se había grabado en mi mente, era, claramente, de mi edad más o menos. Me fui de allí, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

Tres horas más tarde nos habían dejado pasar y habíamos hecho la matrícula, dentro de dos días empezaría las clases.

Lo que no imaginaba era que él iba a estar allí, sí, el spiderman sin máscara de hacía dos días era ahora mi compañero de clase, él no había notado mi presencia, no le culpé, y decidí que no diría nada, a él ni a nadie, al menos por el momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Pero mejor lo cuento desde el principio. Era el primer día de clase y yo me encontraba en el pasillo, fuera de la clase donde el profesor me había dicho que esperase.

-Chicos y chicas, hoy empieza a estudiar con nosotros una compañera nueva.-dijo el profesor mientras me indicaba que pasara.- Pero dejaré que ella misma se presente.

Fui hacía la parte delantera de la clase y me dispuse a hablar, ya sabía lo que hacer, este era mi terreno, el ser la nueva no era nada nuevo para mí.

-Hola, mi nombre es Celine Yang, como habréis notado el inglés no es mi lengua materna, nací en Francia, de ahí mi nombre, mi padre es chino, como sugiere mi apellido y mis rasgos, y mi madre era irlandesa, así, que en realidad hablo perfectamente tres lenguas, eso sí, mi inglés se parece más al irlandés que al americano. Mi padre y yo llevamos tres años en estados unidos y acabamos de mudarnos aquí por su trabajo. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, pero espero que nos podamos conocer.- dicho esto miré a mi profesor quién me indicó donde sentarme.

La clase empezó, y cuando ya llevábamos unos quince minutos alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.-se le dio permiso. La puerta se entreabrió y pude ver el cuerpo de un chico, castaño, pero no podía verle el rostro.- ¡Parker! ¡Otra vez tarde, cómo no!-le reprendió el profesor- Con esta ya van dos veces esta semana, una más y será expulsado temporalmente, ahora pase y no haga ruido.

El chico se introdujo completamente en el aula y cerró la puerta, por algún motivo inexplicable mi corazón latía fuertemente, sentía la necesidad de verle el rostro y aquellos pequeños instantes se me hicieron eternos, pero cuando finalmente se giró no pude reprimir una insiración ahogada, que en el silencio de la clase fue bastante sonora. Estaba claro, aquel chico, Parker, era spiderman, no cabía duda alguna, no podía creerlo, spiderman estaba en mi clase, era como un sueño. Me entraron ganas de asaltarle a preguntas, quería saber cómo había obtenido sus poderes, porque luchaba, de donde había sacado el traje, si tenía novia…, mmm, vale, tacha lo último, ¿en que estaba pensando?, ni siquiera le conocía. El caso es que me quedé embobada mirándole, hasta que me percaté de que e también me miraba, interrogante, y toda la clase, un par de chicas parecían querer asesinarme, pero eso paró cuando un chico rubio y grande estalló en carcajadas.

-Ja, ja. Por lo visto aún hay quien se acuerda de los cinco minutos de fama de Parker, Celine, no te creas nada de todo aquello que se dijo en la prensa, yo fui quién demostró que tonto-Parker no podía ser spiderman. Soy Flash Thomson.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Apenas pude reprimir una mueca de asco antes de que el profesor interrumpiera.

-¡Thomson! No permitiré que insulte a nadie en mi clase, quédese al terminar.

-Claro.

-Bueno, prosigamos.

Al acabar la clase vi como, spiderman, porque así es como le iba a llamar hasta que supiese su nombre de pila, se dirijía a una chica rubia, una de las que me había asesinado con la mirada, y pronto se les acercaba una pelirroja. Sin intentarlo pude oir su conversación.

-Hey, tigre,-le decía la pelirroja, ¿tigre?-parece que has impactado a la nueva.

-Sí, Flash lleva razón, aquel escándalo aún me persigue.

-No sé cómo pudieron confundirte con spidey.-se añadió la rubia.

-Gwen, sabes tan bién como yo que en Halloween daba el pego.

-En eso llevas razón.

-Podríais dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera.-las interrumpió el chico.

-Perdona Peter.-se disculpó la rubia, Gwen.

-Por otro lado creo que deberíamos hablar con ella.-dijo la pelirroja, los otros dos la miraron pidiendo que se explicara, lo hizo-Con Celine, es su primer día y no conoce a nadie.

-Tienes razón.-aceptó spidey, o Peter Parker, ahora ya sabía su nombre.

-Bueno, no conteis conmigo, he quedado con Harry-declaró Gwen, y tras eso se marchó.

De repente me di cuenta de que los dos se estaban acercando a mí. Empecé a hiperventilar, spiderman iba a hablarme, a mí, directamente, no podía creerlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó la chica. Conseguí controlar mi respiración.

-Sí, perfectamente.

-Me alegro, soy Mary Jane Watson, pero llámame MJ.

-Celine Yang.

-Yo soy…-empezó spidey, pero yo le interrumpí.

-Sé quién eres-dije sin pensar, pero al ver su cara me controlé.-Eres Parker, el que suele llegar tarde.-me corregí añadiendo un tono bromista. Él sonrió.

-Peter Parker, para ser concretos, y prefiero que me llames por mi nombre de pila, mi apellido esta reservado para mis matones personales, como Flash, y los profesores.

-Claro Peter.-contesté anonadada, ¿spiderman tenia matones? ¿Se dejaba pegar?, no lo entendía.

Fuimos interrumpidos de nuevo por un grito femenino.

-¡Pete!-la otra chica asesinadora de miradas apareció en escena-Habíamos quedado en almorzar juntos, vamos.

Dicho esto le agarró del brazo y le arrastro fuera del aula, solo le dio tiempo a decir un rápido lo siento antes de desaparecer. MJ lanzó un suspiro.

-Ahí tienes a Liz, la novia de Peter, al menos hasta que él y Gwen decidan ser realistas y abandonar la pantomima. En fin, ¿almorzamos juntas mientras te pongo al corriente de todo?

-Ese me parece un buen plan.-contesté.

**Bueno, pensaba dejar esto abandonado, pero recibí unos cuantos reviews pideiendo que continuara y prometiéndome que dejarian comentarios en cada nuevo capítulo, espero que así sea, de lo contrario abandonaré de nuevo.**

**Quiero deciros que ni siquiera recuerdo que tenía planeado, así que lo estoy reinventando, así que estoy abierta a sugerencias, si quereis que incluya alguna cosa concreta, adelante decídmelo, porque ahora mismo no hay argumento.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
